Chimera
"A dangerous beast that possesses three brains. Its three parts each attack, and think, differently." Chimera Chimera is one of Pandora's summons you have access to at the beginning of the game. With a ridiculously high ATK of 80 at level 10, it's clear it's your DPS summon. Chimera is... well, a chimera. History of the Chimera monster, and how it relates to Umbral Soul's Chimera A chimera is, strictly speaking, an abomination that occurs when you Frankenstein two or more creatures together Full Metal Alchemist style. Remember the girl that got fused with her dog? "Ed...ward..."? That is a chimera. Traditional Chimeras, especially in Dragon's Dogma and Dungeons & Dragons are a fusion of 3 things: Lion, Goat, and Snake. It has the head of a Goat grafted onto the Lion's back, and a Snake's upper body (usually a Viper) grated to where the Lion's tail normally goes. A Chimera attacks in a complicated, strategic way. It attacks upfront and with primal ferocity like a Lion would normally, but at the same time, the Snake is weaving back and forth, looking for an opening to sink its fangs into and inject its deadly poison. The Goat head casts spells to disable, maim, or outright kill the Chimera's enemy. In order to kill a Chimera, you have to either stop its heart, or kill each of it's heads. A good strategy is to go after the Snake head first, Goat head second, and Lion last. Disable the poison, then the magic, then the physical threat. But how does this relate to Umbral Soul: Dark Rebirth's Chimera? Well, the Chimera in-game is an adaptation of the classical Chimera design. The Lion's upper body appears to be coming out of the Goat's head, which is split down the middle. The Snake also appears to be grafted wholly onto the ass of the Goat, while the Chimera retains the Lion's front portion. However, it attacks similarly to a classical Chimera. It uses Lightning magic, the Snake head can lash out and poison foes, and it even lets out a bestial roar to buff its ATK stat. Chimera's Abilities Chimera has a number of abilities that are fairly close to it's classical counterpart. Here are Chimera's abilities in battle menu order: # Beast King's Roar- "The user lets out a roar that intensifies it's ferocity" ## Self-target Stat buff ## Greatly boosts Chimera's ATK (Gains both ATK UP arrows) ##* as a single turn move, this move is extremely valuable. Especially in the early game where your attacks aren't that powerful compared to your enemies' attacks. ## lasts 7 turns ## costs 10TP # Serpent's Fang- "The user sinks it's poisonous fangs into one foe" ## Single target attack ## Low physical damage (needs confirmaion) ## Can be boosted with 'Beast King's Roar' (needs confirmation) ## Has a 50% chance to poison a foe (provided the foe isn't resistant to poisoning confirmation) # Costs 15TPVoltic Thunder- "Channel magical energy to rain down bolts of lightning upon one foe" ## Single target attack ## Lightning element ## Uses MAT stat for damage ## Costs 45MP # Bestial Rampage- "All three of Chimera's heads furociously attack one foe." ## Single target attack ## All out assault with all heads against one foe ### three attacks, but results in one damaging blow ## Uses both MAT and ATK Stat for damage (Needs confirmation) ### My reasoning behind this assumption is Bestial Rampage ## Has a 50% chance to poison foe